Unexpected Comfort
by shikatsu
Summary: Mammoth is alone once again can an unexpected person help him through his depression? Read and review just trying this out.


Unexpected Comfort

Mammoth sat on a bar stool downing another beer, he was drowning his sorrows. Everyone else in the base were out on dates, he was the only one left alone. So here he was, he slapped some more money on the counter, "'Nother one please." Taking this one he walked over to a booth to sit and think as 21 guns played on the jukebox.

"Now what are you doing here?" A female voice said sliding into the booth across from him. Focusing on her he noticed Raven of the Titans as she stared at him. She looked around "wheres everyone else?"

"Go away and leave me alone. You can arrest me later." Mammoth replied glumly. They sat in silence for several minutes just staring at each other finally he broke. "Fine! All the rest of my team are on "Dates"(yes he did air quotes) hell even Gizmo has thing going on with a little blonde girl at the park."

"Melvin, her name is Melvin I know because shes my adopted daughter." she said to him.

"Well even all you Titans are all paired up, Bird boy is with the alien chick, you and the green dude are together and robot man is with some other blonde chick. Me I have no one and it just gets lonely sometimes y'know." Mammoths voice had caught a couple times.

"Have you tried other people?" Raven asked she had no idea why but she actually sympathized with the gental giant.

"Tried that, hence why I'm here, guess I am just the big dumb idiot everyone makes me out to be." He said more to himself than to her then downed his beer in one gulp. He got up and walked to the bar to order yet another one.

"You're not just some idiot. I've seen you demonstrait, many times, how intellegent you are first hand." Raven said as he rejoined her. "How many have you had by the way?" she asked pointing at the bottle in his hand.

"Only bout twenty two." he sighed taking another swig.

"What about Jinx, you guys seemed pretty chummy way back when and rumor has it she broke up with Kid Flash recently?"

"Eww. Just eww if you even knew our history you'd know she's like my little sister." He shuttered. Mammoth sighed again taking another drink. "I just...I've never had anyone to be with really. I'm always the dumb muscle to everyone and no one even takes time to get to know me." He looked at Raven and then away, "Even my real sister has someone, her names Shimmer to everyon y'know but she'll always be lil' sis to me."

"Why are yo a criminal then if both your sisters are basically Heros, yes i do know who shimmer is." Raven said to him.

"Oh? But do you know why I left her and joined HIVE? The original mission statement for the school was to train mercinaries and we actually got a cut from missions we went on. I sent most of my money back home to Shimmer so she could live well." He smiled slightly at the dark Titan. "Y'know your not so bad when your not attacking me."

Raven shrugged "Hey I'm off duity right now and you looked like you needed to talk." she said smiling back.

"Thanks. I donno maybe someday I'll find someone." He downed the rest of his drink and his head slammed the table out cold. Raven took a napkin and wrote something on it putting it in his pocket befor taking out his communicator.

"Mammoth what the hell are you-oh crap!" Angel said eyes widening at the sight of Raven on the other end of the call.

"Your friend is passed out in a bar on Third and Maple, he might need to go to the hospital. Hes had like Twenty three beers." Raven informed the other girl.

"Oh no not again." Angel groaned.

"This has happend before?" Raven asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Unfortunatley more and more frequently lately. Uh... thanks Raven we'll be right over." the communicator went dead.

Mammoth woke up in his bed the next afternoon clutching his head and moaning. Was last night all a dream? He didnt know and shook his head to clear it as he walked to his bathroom. Inside he splashed water in his face to further clear his mind. Looking down he noticed he was in yesterdays clothes and went to change. Searching through the pockets before he took off his pants he found a napkin with a small not on it.

Mammoth,

Anytime you need to talk just call I dont want you

drinking yourself to death.

Raven

On the bottom was a phone number. Smiling to himself he put it in a drawer of his dresser. He may not have found love yet but at least now he had a new friend to talk to.


End file.
